Perfect Lover
by Darksinokaru
Summary: On his way home, Naruto discovers a body bag, and when he goes to investigate, he ends up with the latest Personbot on market! And he’s from the Perfect Lover series! What to do with the perfect Seme designed Personbot and the perfect Uke in denial?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto is just on his way home from yet another horrid day of high school when he happens to come across a strange seen having to do with a man throwing out a garbage bag with a body in it. When Naruto investigates he ends up with the latest Personbot on the market! And oh boy, he's from the Perfect Lover series! What to do with the perfect Seme designed Personbot and the perfect Uke in denial?

ACT 1

Perfect lover Series 1000

Night had settled down upon the bustling city, shops lighting up lights and neon signs to attract attention for a chance of more profit. Naruto grumbled irritably as he slowly walked home, which would be downtown. Naruto swore every word he knew until event hat didn't subside his anger.

"Damn Hyuuga Neji." Naruto ground out. He could still remember it so clearly; what had him so obviously pissed off right now. Neji was from a rich, prestigious family and so when he found Naruto lived alone in the dumpy side of town he made a point to sneer and announce to the group he'd been trying to becomes friends with how low he was, and the fact that he himself was probably a criminal. Naruto scoffed at the idea. The worst he had ever done when he was five was steal a candy bar and has not done a thing since! But sadly-Naruto obviously had no proof of his innocence. Sakura-the girl of his dreams made a face when Neji described the sad state his home was probably in and Naruto felt crushed. It sucked to be a poor kid in a middle-class, rich school. Yup, he was dirt poor, worked about three jobs and juggled school too.

_'Bet they never had to work as hard as I have! I would LOVE to see him spend one day in my shoes!'_ Naruto grumbled. He was so mad, and to add to the insult was the fact that Kiba joined in and boy was he way worse than Neji. Neji was just cruel and cold; wile Kiba was just plain nasty! He brought over his Personbot and flaunted it! He pointed out how useful it was and that Naruto would never have the joy of using once since he was going to stay a poor crook all his life! After that Naruto had actually ditched school the rest of the day-which was wasn't such a good idea Naruto realized. _'Kuso! They'll really have something to nail me with now! Why the hell did I dot that?!'_ Naruto grabbed his hair and pulled before just slumping forward and groaning. AT least he was gonna get extra pay for filling in for a sick person and working early.

_'Sakura…'_ He could just imagine how nasty Sakura thought Naruto was now. '_And right when she was beginning to like me a little too. Well… Tolerate me at least.'_ Naruto stopped walking and looked up toward the clear night sky, staring at the glowing full moon. _'Now that I think about… Sakura liking me even may have been delusions on my part.'_ Yeah, how she focused all her attention elsewhere all the time. Whenever he tried to talk to her she said the bare minimum and the atmosphere was tense. Then she would say she had work to do or that she promised to meet someone and ditch him! How she always looked toward the football guy with longing eyes… _'Gah! I'm so stupid! She was totally repulsed by me!'_ His shoulders slumped again and he heaved another sigh. _'How come girls never like me anyway? They always think I'm annoying or disgusting or something… High school sucks! LIFE SUCKS!'_

"Piece of shit! The thing's fucking broken!" Naruto nearly screamed at the loud booming voice that tore through the air and the loud crash of a door being swung open-hard. Naruto quickly hid behind a counter and peered around the corner to see what the guy was so pissed about. If it was something broken Naruto was willing to bet he could fix it and use it himself. What? It's not stealing! Naruto wasn't necessarily brainy when it came to computers or electric appliances. He was just good with tinkering until things worked. Only a few things he had ever found not worked for him. Naruto watched the greasy, heavy-set man throw something on the trash bags by the dumpster and slam the door shut he stared a moment. Letting his eyes adjust to the dark-and waiting to see if the guy would come back to scream at whatever it was again. Naruto had actually seen more than one person do that; it was weird. After a few more moments Naruto decided it safe and slowly approached the garbage bags and fished around for his keys that had a small flashlight hooked to them. Finding them in his pocket he pushed the button on the small yellow flashlight that produced a red light that illuminated the way for him. Naruto made it to the trash bags and noticed a large back garbage bag that had a strange shape to it… Before Naruto realized it his heart was racing and a cold sweat broke out over his body. Naruto had seen enough of life on the streets to know some pretty gruesome things… And if he wasn't mistaken… It looked like there was a body in it!

Naruto's first instinct was to go run to the cops and he started to when the thought of Kiba and his Personbot entered his mind.

_'Wait a minute! Personbot's are pretty much machines right?'_ Naruto felt butterflies of excitement in his stomach as he turned to face the bag again… But then… Also fear… what if it WAS a dead body! The guy could be whacko or something! Take a deep breath Naruto approached the bag again and pulled out his pocketknife, and very carefully decided to cut the bag open. '_If I see a dead body I'll go to the cops! So calm down Naruto! Chances are it's just a broken Personbot! They are generally shaped like humans so it's not like it WILL be a dead body. Though, I don't know if I can fix one-they are the highest-level technology.'_ Naruto gulped out of nervousness as he carefully pulled the bag from what he now realized was the head. Naruto shined his red light on the persons face and realized it was a boy! _'Oh shit! It's a human! H-He's gotta be dead!'_ Naruto started trembling uncontrollably. There was no way this was Personbot! Personbot's didn't look like this! They still looked like Old science fiction robots, with crappy robotic voices and stiff movements! Coppery or Silver iron making up their bodies! '_Wait a minute! I should check for a pulse!'_ Naruto pressed his to middle fingers against the boys neck and gasped hen he realized he was warm! He was soft, the skin felt real! Naruto fell back and nearly let out a cry of sheer terror when the closed eyes slowly slid open, revealing eyes as dark as the alley around them. The boy looked down at the bag he was still for the most part in and started to tear it from himself.

_'Wh-what?! You mean he wasn't dead! But! There's no way he's a Personbot! He's real!'_ Suddenly Naruto was thrown into a wave of Confusion. The man said he was broken. But he's not a Personbot! He's real! The boy Naruto realized was more a man than a boy stood and looked around himself-then up at the buildings surrounding them. He looked to be older than Naruto, eighteen or maybe even nineteen! The other males dark eyes then looked down to Naruto who still sat on his rump on the ground-stunned with shock and confusion. He stepped out of the bag and onto the ground, Naruto thought himself lucky briefly for the darkness.

'_H-he's naked! Ahh! Why am I blushing!'_ Naruto anted to cover his face and turn away or run as the male approached him and kneeled down till his eyes were level with Naruto's. _'Whoa… His eyes are jet black.'_ The pale blue moon that barely created a dim glow showed enough for Naruto to pinpoint spiky-ish black hair, dark like his eyes, and very pale skin. _'Skin… Skin… Exposed!'_ Naruto turned an even deeper shade of red and he thought he could somehow see the outline of a smirk playing the other teens lips.

"You're much more like it."

_'Huh?! Like it? Like what?'_

"You were the one who activated me, aren't you?" Naruto's face suddenly filled up blood red and a snicker left the other teen. "My neck." He answered and gently placed his fingers gently over where Naruto had checked for his pulse and Naruto stared a moment.

"Y-Yeah… I w-was… Checking for a p-pulse." Naruto stuttered and somehow Naruto could see the mischievous glint in those Onyx eyes. Naruto gasped when fast strong hands suddenly grabbed his shoulders and pulled him forward-smashing his mouth right into the other mans! Naruto's eyes shot open wide and he tried to scream but stopped short with a gasp when the other teens tongue entered his mouth.

_'Stupid! Why'd you leave your mouth open!'_ Naruto squeezed his eyes shut and tried to push the other teen away from him but the grip on his shoulders became bruising while the raven spent his time exploring Naruto's mouth boldly. The teen's oxygen gage went off in warning and he released Naruto-allowing the blonde to gasp and wheeze for breath.

"My gage is a little off. Probably from when that ass threw me out." The teen answered as he went back toward the garbage and started to dig around. "Where is my manual?" He asked himself as he looked around and Naruto stared-his breath coming back.

"Wh-what do you mean? Gage?" The teen stopped moving and turned to face Naruto.

"I am the latest class of Personbot. I was personally customized as a nineteen year-old boy in the Perfect Lover series 1000. But the orders of the one who bought me did not comply. I am NOT broken." He answered, sounding a little angry as he went back to digging in the trash.

"Whoa, whoa! You're not serious! A Personbot! Personbot's don't look like…" Naruto slowly stopped and the teen eyes him from the corner of his eyes.

"Humans. No, working Personbot's who are meant to help with homework or hard labor don't have to look HUMAN. The price for a human looking one is very high-so it is only used in classes such as the Perfect Lover series 1000." Naruto suddenly stopped short.

_'W-wait a minute! Perfect LOVER series?! Y-you mean-he's like a sex doll or something!'_ Naruto stared with wide eyes and the teen stood erect again with a tick book in his hands. _'No wonder! A NORMAL Personbot wouldn't have… THAT!'_ Naruto turned red again and cursed himself for it and turned away. _'Shit! Why the hell do I keep blushing! He's a GUY!'_ Naruto gripped his head and berated himself until strong pale arms wound around him and pulled him flush against a hard chest. The teen's Bio-status comp was directly linked to Naruto since the kiss-which was his reason for doing it so suddenly-was going insane. Naruto's heart was racing and his body was growing very hot. A smirked played his lips when Naruto became even more nervous and let him go. Naruto spun around and was surprised to have a thick book dropped into his hands.

"HUH?!"

"You have to read that now that you're mine." He answered and Naruto's eyes bulged.

"Wh-what do you mean?!"

"Well, you did activate me, and I kissed you. It's a done deal. I no longer serve that guy who threw me out. Don't worry." He turned to face Naruto-his eyes mischievous. "You'll enjoy every moment of it." The book tumbled from Naruto's hands to the ground beneath them and Naruto gaped.

_'W-wait a minute! Did I like just assume ownership?!'_

* * *

Eh? So how was it? It's like Chobits meets Absolute Boyfriend! Though I don't know if any of them directly inspired it. Sweat Drops Yeah…. Anyways! Hope ya enjoyed! Please review and tell me whatcha think! 


	2. Act 2: Uke

**Act 2**

_**"Uke"**_

**"N**o! I told you to stop it!" Naruto cried and the raven smirked wickedly. "Stop it! Or I swear I'll de-activate you!" His smirk grew.

"You think you can best me when it comes to physical strength, Uke?" The pale teen answered and Naruto's face went red in rage. Uke. Uke. Uke! He was no damn Uke! He's straight! All he was doing was be a Good Samaritan and see if the guy needed help! Much less alive! Now he unwillingly became the owner (and apparently doomed to be dominated) partner! No Way!

"I said stop it!" Naruto yelled back when there was a loud banging from the ceiling above.

"You down there boy?! You better not have one of your little cocaine friends there with you!" Naruto slumped forward.

"You stupid old fart! I've never done any of that crap! So lay off will ya!" Naruto yelled up towards the ceiling and it went quiet again. Naruto froze when he heard a throat clear and looked over toward the raven-his face filling with blood in embarrassment.

"Eheh. Sorry about that." Naruto scratched through his spiky blonde locks before pausing, wondering why the hell he'd just apologized to this jerk. He followed him home, (to which details of trying to get a naked man into his apartment without being seen was a horrifying task he did not care to remember-not to mention adrenaline pumping,) paraded his house like he owned the place, pointed out every little imperfection, and the whole time calling him 'Uke'.

_'I really **HATE** this guy.'_ Naruto whined to himself as he stared over at the still nude man lying across his bed, staring at him with a smug expression.

"Uke." Naruto felt his rage meter filling up again from the lousy name. "I'm thirsty." He answered languidly; Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and looked away in a pout, intent on not doing to command.

"You can do it yourself, you naked jerk." He answered in a huff and the raven's smirk returned.

"Oh? You like that don't you, Uke." He answered and Naruto felt another ping of anger fill him.

"Damnit! I've told you already! Stop calling me Uke! My name's Naruto Uzumaki!"

"And my name's not 'You'." The raven answered smugly, making Naruto all the more madder.

"Then what is it?"

"Don't have one yet." He answered and Naruto stared. "You haven't given me one yet." He answered nonchalantly and Naruto glared. Sitting down Naruto let out a deep sigh, calming himself down.

"Hmm… Now what should I name a jerk-face like you?" Naruto thought a moment before a brilliant idea came to him.

"I know! I'll give you the name Sasuke!"

_'That's the asshole jock that always beat me up! Hah! They're both a couple of pricks! Perfect!'_ Naruto mentally congratulated himself with a big goofy smile.

"Sasuke… Alright then, Naruto." He answered and Naruto snapped out of reverie at the call of his name.

"Huh?"

"I said, Alright." Sasuke answered again as he stood up and approached Naruto casually, while Naruto nervously back away, intending to head for the door but missing it and bumping into the wall by it. "Naruto…" Sasuke breathed as he pinned Naruto in with his hands on the wall, either side of Naruto's chest. "Naruto…" He breathed seductively into Naruto's face who looked away so that Sasuke couldn't see the darkening blush adorning his cheeks. "Is this better, Naruto?" He breathed in Naruto's ear, who gasped when he felt the heat of Sasuke's body, making his blush darker. "Naruto…" Naruto swallowed hard as he tried to push at Sasuke's chest but failing miserably. Why was it that he seemed to have no strength?

"S-stop…" The reply was weak and quiet, so much so that Naruto could hardly hear it himself. Sasuke stared deeply into Naruto's eyes, entrancing the younger male as he rubbed gently over the hardening shaft, making Naruto's breath come out quicker-face flushed. Naruto suppressed a moan as Sasuke leaned into his neck and started to suck on the skin. Soft moans escaped Naruto's lips when Sasuke gently gave him a few squeezes; make his legs tremble.

_'Wh-what's happening to me?'_ Naruto's mind seemed to slow down and buzz, perhaps because he felt as though all the blood was going south. Naruto groaned in Sasuke's ear, making Sasuke feel his own shiver of synthetic pleasure for the first time since his creation, his bio-status meter telling him how much these touches were exciting and pleasing his Naruto. Moving his hands upwards away from the treasure Naruto let out a whine of need, disapproving of the sensuous touch leaving him.

"Shhhhh… Naruto…" He breathed huskily and Naruto shivered from the seductive voice, gasping again slightly when he felt cool fingers caress the sensitive skin below his waistband, the hot skin feeling like it was being touched for the very first time. The other hand that had been on the wall the whole time moved down and undid his pants. Naruto moaned when he felt the Cryborg's hand reach into the confines and give him a squeeze, making him groan deeply from the touch, Naruto sank against the wall and moaned wantonly into his ear, again making Sasuke's mostly synthetic body react. "Oh… Naruto." Sasuke moaned. Naruto's arms found Sasuke's neck and held on tight as Sasuke continued to please his Uke, making Sasuke's purpose all the more clear. Sasuke growled as he stalled in his movements, making Naruto cry out.

"P-please don't… Stop. S-so close." Naruto panted shamelessly, his earlier announcements of being straight not present at all.

"I know." Sasuke answered as he crouched down and pulled Naruto's pants down, then letting them fall to a pile on the floor. Naruto's red face stared down at Sasuke expectantly, and after a moment of Sasuke stroking up his thighs he reached down, seeking the release that he needed so badly. Sasuke growled and smacked away Naruto's searching hands, looking down Naruto met Sasuke's jet black eyes. "Watch." Sasuke answered and Naruto took in a gasp of pleasure followed quickly after by a moan when heat surrounded him. Naruto let out another breathless groan. Sasuke found Naruto tasted good, better then he thought he would. The pressure increased, Sasuke wanting to hurry it up and get what he wanted, when he wanted something he would have it.

_'Uh! So close!'_ Naruto shivered as the intensity increased, his body doing all it could to stay upright. Feeling his climax nearing, Naruto's right hand found Sasuke's head and grabbed a fist full of raven hair. The increasing pleasure reached its maximum and Naruto cried out, releasing into the hot cavern that swallowed almost greedily. Naruto's legs gave out after his orgasm and collapsed to the floor, landing against Sasuke's firm chest. Sasuke took hold of Naruto's shoulders and looked down at the blonde, noticing his breathing and temperature were both stabilizing. And what's more, his little blonde was out cold.

"Cute." Sasuke answered as he leaned down and placed a tender kiss to Naruto's lips. "Sleep now, my little Naruto. Sleep and recover so that I can have you again soon." Sasuke answered, feeling pleased with himself for having performed so well on his first time. "My little Uke, I have many plans for you." He smirked as he easily picked Naruto up and pulled the covers back before climbing in with Naruto, pulling his back to his chest and curling around him. Turning the light by the bed out he curled around Naruto's possessively beneath the covers before drifting to an unconscious state himself.

_**'O**h God! Just what the hell did I do yesterday?!'_ At this present moment in time Naruto was freaking out in his first period class, ignoring the teacher's lecture._ 'I-I-'_ He suddenly went dumb and just sat in his seat. Shikamaru who had been sitting across the room watched the whole fit his best friend had, watching the blonde try to pull his hair out and make a million different facial expressions. He was obviously freaked out about something. When the bell rang everyone packed up but Naruto, who still sat dumb. Shikamaru had a mind to think that Naruto was actually a personbot that suddenly crashed. Naruto had not flinched for almost an hour.

"Neh, Naruto." Naruto suddenly jumped in his seat, so hard his seat toppled backwards to the floor with him still on it. Shikamaru stared when a groan filled the air, followed closely by a whine. "Naruto?" He paused a moment. "You okay?" It was normal for the blonde to be weird and clumsy, but today it was really being blown out of proportion. Naruto looked up at Shikamaru when his face suddenly went beet red. Jumping up Naruto bolted out of the classroom, leaving his chair toppled over and things unpacked.

Naruto bolted down the halls, not even pausing to say anything to Sakura whom he raced passed.

"Was that Naruto just now?" Sakura asked no one in particular.

"You know, I think that was." Kiba responded as they stared down the hall the blonde had disappeared down. "Wow. He should try out for track."

"That little weirdo? No way!"

**N**aruto slowed down when he reached the stairs to the large platform on top of one of the school buildings. Naruto allowed himself breath as he slowly trudged up the steps, his mind in turmoil.

_'How could I have let that happen? How could I have given in?! '_ Naruto sighed begrudgingly. '_Okay! Enough depression here! It's probably just because I've never had anyone be interested in me before. I've just gotta find a way to get rid of that damn personbot! Sexy or not he has to go!'_ Naruto concluded when he reached the railing of the platform that overlooked the football field. _'Hey… Isn't this…'_

**S**hikamaru looked through classrooms and down halls, looking for the runaway idiot who had skipped his last two classes of the day. Spotting the group Naruto had been bothering recently because he liked on of the girls Shikamaru approached them.

"Oi?" The group's eyes all fell on him. "Have you seen an idiot wearing orange come through here?" They stared a moment before looking back at each other and picking up where they left off.

_'Tch! So troublesome.'_

"Have you seen him? He's pretty hard to miss." One girl with long pink hair looked over at him, her green eyes detecting something like a brain!

"Oh! Yeah, I think he was running that way. It was a while ago though." She pointed out the window, toward the football field.

_'Oh crap.'_ He nodded his head in thanks and headed in that direction, if Naruto went where he thought he would, well... That blonde was more trouble than he was worth.

**N**aruto roused from the sleep he had managed to fall into. Rising from the ground against the railing Naruto spotted some jocks doing practice down below him when a thought dawned on him. 'Wait… Isn't his where Sasuke hangs out?'

"Well lookie here." Naruto's whole body froze.

_'Oh crap! Why am I so stupid? Sasuke always hangs out here after school!'_ Naruto turned around and faced the group of jocks. A tall, blonde haired, drown eyed jock grinned wickedly down at the much smaller blue eyed blonde. Naruto's heart started to pound in anticipation as the blonde slowly approached him. _'I am so dead! Augh! I don't want to get the crap beaten out of me today!'_

"Looks like you have trouble remembering huh, little man?" Naruto swallowed thickly, a cold sweat breaking out all over his body.

_'Oh man!'_ The blonde's shadow loomed over the smaller blonde who prepared himself for whichever blow he would receive. He had made a mistake in the beginning of school and tripped, throwing his entire lunch on this guy who pretty much stalked him after school and beat the crap out of him. Ever since then he had become this guys favorite punching bag.

"Yo." A fairly deep voice broke through the momentary silence that predictably came before the storm of pain. The blonde jock turned around with everyone else and Naruto peeked an eye open, his eyes and mouth opening wide in shock. Wearing a black T-shirt with his hands stuffed in his black cargo pants pockets stood a pasty skinned, raven haired personbot! None other than Sasuke! Naruto sputtered as he stared in shock, not even realizing he was making noise since suddenly everyone's attention was on him.

"S-Sasuke?"

"What's up, dobe?" Naruto blinked.

"Wh-where did you get those clothes?"

"I dug around. Found some stuff in a dirty pile and cleaned them."

"Ahh! Those are Shikamaru's!" The raven shrugged.

"Who the fuck are you, pretty boy?" The not so good looking Sasuke spat, bringing back Sasuke's attention. His eyes became hard and cold as ice as he glared up at the senior. "Get lost! Go work on those scrawny ass arms while you're at it."

"They're better than yours, I know that." The jock stood there a moment before moving in on the raven, pulling his fist back and shoving it at the raven. Sasuke moved with ease, dodging the first blow with such incredible speed that it silenced the other jocks that had started to hoot and holler for their friend. The raven took a few steps back and removed his hands from his pants pockets, readying himself for the next attack. Naruto watched in awe, Sasuke's well-muscled form poised for the attack. What about him was scrawny?! He just wasn't a weirdo who filled out too early. The blonde Sasuke's body had filled in early, so he had a much sturdier, burly look to him than most his age. He looked like he was twenty-five if you judged him from the body form. The jock grit his teeth and moved in again, swinging his fist at Sasuke's head. To everyone's surprise the much smaller younger raven had hold of the jock's arm in a flash of speed. The jock glared hard at the raven when Sasuke started to squeeze it, after a moment the jock's eyes went wide, the middle of his forearm bending. Sasuke smirked when the jock started to sputter in pain. "So, you give up?" Sasuke's voice was calm and unstrained despite the tense muscles that held and gradually continued to bend the jocks arm.

_'If-if Sasuke doesn't stop. He'll break his arm!'_

"Say you'll never lay a hand on him again!"

"I-I-" The blonde Sasuke's pride still had control over him.

"Swear it! Or I'll break your arm!" Sasuke commanded and the blonde tried to hold back his whimpers of pain. "I've seen the discolorations in his skin. Don't think that I don't know you were about to beat him again." Sasuke continued in his smug voice.

"Sasuke! Stop it!' Naruto's desperate voice cut through the air like a blade into Sasuke's being. Sasuke looked back at the blonde who bit at his bottom lip, fists clenched so hard that his knuckles were white. "Just stop it." Sighing Sasuke let go of the blonde Sasuke's arm, in which he tugged it to his chest and cradled it as he backed away. Sasuke stared at Naruto, both just realizing that the chilly afternoon autumn wind had started; playing with their hair and clothes, the sky streaked with scarlet.

"Fine. Let's go home." Naruto stared at the hand Sasuke offered. After a moment Naruto pushed himself from the railing and walked passed the raven and down the steps. Sasuke chuckled lightly to himself when he paused by the jocks. "If Naruto ever has a bruise that he has to lie about I WILL come for you. Even if… You are not the one who did it." The jocks shot their heads over toward Sasuke, some glaring. Sasuke shrugged off the glaring athletes and proceeded to follow Naruto down the steps, his hands back in his pants pockets.

**S**hikamaru paused when he spotted Naruto walking across the football field toward where he was. Not far behind him was a guy he'd never seen before, all in black. After a second Shikamaru came to realize the guy was wearing the same shirt and pants he owned. Brushing it off as a coincidence Shikamaru walked up and greeted Naruto who stopped walking. Shikamaru paused when he noticed the sorrowful look on the blondes face. Shoving Naruto's pack in his face he waited for Naruto to respond.

"You forgot this." Naruto stared at the ground a few moments more and reached forward to grab it when a quicker, pale hand snatched the shoulder strap and took the bag.

"Hey-"

"Don't bother Shikamaru. It's okay." Naruto answered when he started up his trudging pace again. "I might be here tomorrow. I'm not entirely sure." With that he was gone.

_'I really hate seeing stuff like that. Sasuke's so powerful. He could have broken that guys arm like it was a twig if he wanted to. That… Scares me.'_

"Hurry up Uke." Naruto looked up a Sasuke; surprised Sasuke used that name on him again.

"Stop it." Naruto mumbled.

"I can't here you! Uke!" Sasuke said louder and Naruto felt his anger rise over his anxiety.

"I said stop it you jerk-face!"

"Hn."

"I mean it!"

* * *

Done! Sorry it took so long! I wrote the first part quite a while ago and then got all busy with my stories on freedom of speech fan fiction. Meh, it's hard to work on both sites at the same time. I should be back for a while now though, so I'll be updating! Yay! Hope ya enjoyed! 


End file.
